Shadow of the Future
by TheGladElf
Summary: Set directly after the events of Batman: Hush. After the events of Hush, Selina is left with a very serious question about her relationship with Bruce. See where the answer takes her.
1. Cats and Shadows

Metropolis

"Here ya are, Miss, the _Daily Planet_," the cabbie said turning to me. "You want me to wait for you?"

"No," I said, brushing my bangs away for the millionth time. "I might be awhile." He extended a grubby hand for the money I owed him. "Thank you," I said as I paid him and stepped out of the cab. Out in the open I feel vulnerable, exposed. Everything in this city is so open. No dark alleys, gothic buildings hidden in shadow, nowhere to hide. I don't waste time getting inside the building.

My name is Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman to a select group in my home town of Gotham. Once, I was the most powerful woman in that city. I held the heart of Gotham's dark defender, Batman. Who I recently found out is Bruce Wayne, but you didn't hear that from me. Now, I'm an emotional wreck, although I'd never actually admit that to anyone. Okay, maybe emotional wreck is a bit of an exaggeration.

Anyway, things didn't work out. Partly, because Bruce has trust issues and partly, because I was afraid of what might happen if… Well, that's why I'm here in Metropolis, to see a woman who knows a whole lot more about being in love with a superhero than I do. Lois Lane.

As I enter the newsroom I'm nearly bowled over by a copper-haired kid as he rushes past me.

"Oops, sorry miss," he apologized as he heads towards the stairs. So that must be the infamous Jimmy Olsen. I brush it off, I have more important things to worry about than a kid who isn't watching where he's going. Lois isn't hard to find, I just have to follow the sound of her voice as she bounces ideas off of her husband. And she calls him Smallville, isn't that adorable. In a gross, mushy, that-is-so-romantic-I-want-to-gag sort of way. And people wonder why I still call Bruce Bat-breath.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lane, my name is Selina Kyle," I interrupt. Lois looks up at me and out of the corner of my eye I see Kent's head pop up on the other side of the cubicle. "I'm not sure you remember me, but I'm a friend of Bruce Wayne's." Fact is, I doubt that she would forget me after I held her hostage on top of a flag pole. But that was Catwoman, and I'm not about to admit to that identity in a roomful of journalists.

"Um, yeah, look Ms. Kyle, you've caught me at a really bad time. I have a deadline to make and I've still got a lot get down." Well gee, I never would have guessed.

"I understand, I was just wondering if we could get together for lunch or something so we can discuss Bruce's…" I have to choose my words carefully, luckily I scripted this speech on the way here, "… uh, nocturnal escapades," I finish. Lois' eyebrow raises just a tad.

"Ms. Kyle, I'm afraid you have my wife confused with a gossip columnist," Kent interjects. I sigh.

"Who says I'm talking about his love life?" I say softly. And Lois understands, although the Kansas farmboy is a little slow on the uptake. "Here's the name and number of my hotel, and my cell phone in case I'm out and about. I should be in Metropolis for a couple of days, so give me a call when you have more time."

"I'll be sure to do that Selina," Lois replied. Good, she was curios; I wouldn't have to wait long.

"Lois, did she just say what I think she said?" I hear Kent ask.

"Yep Smallville, she just did," follows me out the door. Another sigh escapes me, if thigs had worked out, would Bruce and I have had what those two do?

* * *

Lois and I decided to have coffee in my hotel room so that we could talk in relative freedom. It was rather awkward at first. Lois didn't want to outright ask about Bruce and I wasn't sure how to bring up what I'd really asked her here to talk about. But, as is often the case in such situations, the direct route proved the best.

"I know who Superman is," I said. Startled, Lois looked up from the coffee cup she had feigned being absorbed in.

"How?" she asked, turning dead-white.

"I'm not stupid and I happen to know a few things about the habits of caped crusaders. It wasn't very hard for me to put the pieces together," I paused. "I'm not here to threaten you or blackmail you. I just need your advice, if you're willing to give it," I took a deep breath, wondering if I really knew what I was getting myself into.

"Let me guess, you want to know how I deal with Clark always having to run off and save the world."

"Actually, no, that's not it at all." I choose my words carefully, I'm not used to sharing my personal information with an almost complete stranger. "Bruce and I are in the same line of work, so to speak. Awhile back, I'm sure Flyboy told you about the 'Hush' incident, Bruce and I started to get involved. Things started getting serious but…"

"Let me guess, Bruce didn't trust you, right?" I'd say she's sharp, but anyone who knows Bruce's, knows that he has trust issues.

"That was part of it. But the thing is, I'm not sure I trust myself." There you go, all the cards are on the table. "How do you do it? How do you go through each day knowing that if something ever happened to you, if there was ever a time he was too late to save you…"

"If he ever lost you to one of those madmen he fights so often," she cut in, her eyes boring into mine, "he would lose it?"

"I know Bruce," I continued. "When he found Thomas Elliot's body, he almost killed The Joker. Yes, Elliot had just been shot, and yes, Joker had a gun. But he almost killed him over he hadn't seen since he was a child. The only reason that perverted clown is still alive is because Gordon was in the right place at the right time, and was able to reason with him. If it were my body Bruce found Joker standing over, I don't think anyone would be able to stop him." I'm tempted to tell her more, to say that I already know that it will happen and I already know he'll lose it. But I don't, she doesn't need to know that.

"The thought has entered my head over the years," Lois began. "You just have to trust that he's better than that. You have to trust that he will do the right thing." She looked at me, letting what she had said sink in before she changed the topic. "Selina, you have got to tell me how you got Bruce to admit that he was Batman."

"Well, actually it was Batman that admitted he was Bruce," I conceded, realizing too late that my fate was sealed. Lois got a glint in her eye that I strongly suspected meant I'd be stuck with her until she had the whole story.

"Details my friend, I need details."

"Just as soon as I get a written agreement saying everything I say here is off the record," I replied with a grin. Lois rolled her eyes. "Get comfortable, it's a long story."

The story turned out to be longer than I thought it would, and then it morphed into another story and before we knew it Lois and I were trading tales about the various masked persons we knew. I don't remember how late it was when she finally decided she had to go.

"Selina, I have one last question for you," she said as she stood to go.

"As long as it doesn't require an answer more than five minutes long, I don't mind."

"If Bruce had to choose between saving you and saving Gotham, which choice would you want him to make?" I paused, my hand resting on the cool metal of the doorknob. Her question pulsed in my brain and for a moment I didn't know how to answer, but as I slowly turned to face her I knew in my heart what my own choice would be.

"I'd claw his eyes out if he chose me over my city," I replied.

"Make sure he knows that," Lois said as she left the room. "Oh, by the way, the _Planet_ is running a very interesting article on the cat's eye diamond exhibit in the Metro Museum tomorrow. You might want to read it." I'd known that she would reach that conclusion, she's too smart not to put the pieces together.

* * *

Gotham's East End

Two nights later

Cats do NOT like the cold. When it's cold cats prefer to be curled up on top of a heater or in front of a fireplace. But, unfortunately for this cat, it's winter, and winter in Gotham is cold. Tonight started out as one of the coldest the city has seen all season. And that was before the rain. Cats hate rain too.

Luckily for me the, East End kept me busy enough that I could push the cold to the back of my mind. First, there was a robbery at some pawn shop. Then, there was a mugging two blocks over. You know, run of the mill stuff, nothing special. Things would be slowing down even more once we hit the holidays. Anyways, after that Oracle sent me to break up a drug deal that was going down. That went well, until one of the thugs landed a blow to my knee. I still managed to take care of them, but knew I would feel it in the morning.

Now I'm headed home, cold, wet, and miserable. Could be worse though. Nope, not a bad night at all. I let myself go into auto drive, staying just aware enough of my surroundings that I wouldn't end up plunging to my death. Can't wait to get out of uniform, at some point and time I managed to get water in my suit. I noted something coming at me out of the corner of my eye. I start to react but I'm too late, my assailant has me pinned beneath them before I can do anything else.

"You idiot, you'll ruin everything," she screeches. I know that voice.

"Shadow Cat," I say. She's dangerous, but up until this point I thought she was on my side.

"I came to tell you so you would change things. I thought you were strong enough to stay away from him." She ended up on her back after that little speech.

"I did what you told me, I drove him away. But it's kind of hard to avoid him completely in _his_ city," I shouted back.

"You were too weak. Went running back to him the instant he said he was sorry," she said, lunging at me. "I thought you would be able to do it. But I know you, and I should have known better. The only way to change things is to eliminate you."

"Not a chance sister," I said, though I didn't entirely believe it. She was good, very good. Almost seemed to know exactly how I would react to everything she threw at me. "What," I began, dodging away, "makes you think that your killing me will produce a different reaction than Joker killing me."

"You're not his wife yet," she said, pausing. That was all I needed. I was up and over her head before she knew what was happening. I was aiming for the edge of the roof, ready to use my momentum to carry me to the next building. But I landed wrong and my bad knee, which had taken a thorough beating during my fight with Shadow Cat, gave out. Next thing I knew I was hurtling towards the pavement from ten stories up, with nothing to grab onto. Can my day get any worse?

"Don't worry, I've got you." Grre-at, Bat-breath, nope doesn't get any worse than this.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a tone that was little hard considering that he had probably just saved my life. Of course, he _was_ the reason I in this mess in the first place….

"Oracle said something about you hurting your knee during drug bust. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd make sure you got home alright. I'm glad I did," he said as we lighted on a nearby rooftop. "A note for future reference, if you're hurt and don't want anyone snooping, don't tell Oracle 'you're fine'. She gets concerned." And of course he chooses one of the most embarrassing moments of my life to display his developing sense of humor. Stupid flying rat.

"I don't need you to baby-sit me," I said, my voice coated with as much acid as it would hold. He had me sitting down with my pant leg rolled up before I knew what was happening. "Bru-uce…" I began, but stopped, inhaling sharply as he examined my knee. I managed to keep from doing so again, but the fact that I'd quit protesting told him how much it hurt.

"I don't think anything is broken, but you should probably take time off to let it heal," he concluded.

"Would it stop you?" I retorted. Bruce looked up at me, silent. Not for the first time I wished that I could really see what he was thinking behind that mask.

"Let me get you home," was his only reply.

"I'll manage." Unfortunately, injuries that are easy to forget during the heat of a fight, scream at you afterwards.

"Humor me," he said as he caught me for the second time. If this didn't stop soon, it would become a habit. Actually, if I wasn't trying not to like the guy, his concern would be cute. I sighed.

"Fine, but don't get used to this. It won't happen again." He wisely kept quiet on the way to my place. Didn't matter though, by the time he had deposited me outside my room I was fuming and quite thoroughly embarrassed. I hate it when he does that to me. He helped me in the window and then over to the bed.

"You should get some ice on that," he said, turning to go. I could tell he didn't want to, and deep down I didn't want him to go either. "Selina," he began turning back to face me.

"Don't Bruce," I said at the same time. Of course, he never listens to me, but luckily he wouldn't have time to say anything else.

"Selina," Holly Robinson, my roommate, God bless her timing. "Selina, is that you?"

"Yeah, Holly, it's me," I replied. "Hey, could you get me some ice?" Her head popped into my room.

"Sure, be back in a sec." I turned to where Bruce had been, but I already knew he was gone. Probably a good thing. I sighed, I was going to have a heck of a time getting out of my outfit with only one good leg.

* * *

My profuse apologies to all DC comics fans everywhere. I know this stuff is SUPER out of character. It will only get worse. Okay, so it only gets slightly out of character for Bruce and Selina, I got a better handle on some of the other characters in this story. I think at this point (ages and ages ago) in my comic book studies I had read some Superman and the Batman Hush saga (AH-mazing, it was my favorite storyline until Heart of Hush came out). Anyways, the way that the Hush saga ended made me mad and as we all know, when I don't like how a book ends I want to fix it. This is the first part of my fix. This probably would never had seen the light of the day (well, my best friend and fellow Batman obsessor has read part of it), but I stumbled across it the other day and realized that while it might not exactly be true to the character's in every sense, it was pretty entertaining (to me at least) and I figured that if I enjoyed it and Kaji enjoyed it, then there is probably someone else out there who'll enjoys it.

I have tried to put a few touches in to brush it up (it is older writing) and make it a little truer to the current DCU. I think that the Daily Planet comment there at the end was orignally "an interesting article on cats"...Yeah, even I rolled my eyes at that one.

So, please read and review. And I'll try to get the next chapter typed up fast.


	2. Christmas is Coming

One Week Later

I expected for Bruce to be pounding on my window the next evening, but considering that my knee kept me in bed for the next twenty-four hours, it was a good thing that he didn't show up. In fact, I hadn't seen any sign of the Bat for the last week.

"Should have known my luck wouldn't hold for long," I said, landing on the fire escape. "How long have you been waiting for me."

"Not long. How's the knee?" What's this? Batman making _small talk_! I reply cautiously.

"Fine. What do you want, and make it fast."

"Selina, we need to talk." Shoot, I was afraid he was going to say that.

"Not tonight Bruce, I'm tired," I replied as I opened my window. Bruce grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"We _need_ to talk." Darn, he was being persistent. Now at this point I usually unsheathe my claws and start spitting, but we weren't fifty stories up where no one could see. I have neighbors and it would really be difficult to explain why Batman and Catwoman were having a spat on my fire escape. So I give in with a sigh.

"Come on in," I said, pushing my goggles up.

"What about you roommate," he asked as he followed me in.

"She'll sleep like a log as long as we're relatively quiet. Besides, Holly knows how to keep a secret." There was a long pause, you know, the awkward kind. I finally decided that Bruce was at a loss for words and therefore I needed to get the conversation started.

"Selina, about before…." Apparently we had reached that conclusion at the same time. I hate it when we do that.

"Bruce you don't trust me," I cut in, "and I'm not sure you ever will."

"Do you think that I would have told you who I was if I didn't trust you?"

"Trusting me with your identity isn't the same thing as trusting me with your heart," I replied hotly. "And while we're on the subject, get rid of that thing. I am not having this conversation with Batman." Was it just me, or did Bruce look a little sheepish. I suppressed a shiver, the sight of Batman without his mask still thrills me.

"That better?" he asked.

"No. Not really. Bruce Wayne is just as much a mask as Batman. Sometimes, I wonder if he's the real mask, not that pointy-eared cowl." I had been worrying about what I was going to say all week, now I had a distinct feeling my foot was going to end up in my mouth. Oh heck with it, I thought, it's too late to stop now. "I don't know of anyone who has seen beneath all the layers to whoever is beneath the mask. And for you to let someone get that close to you Bruce, what would you do if you lost them," I paused, hoping that what I had said would sink into that Kevlar skull of his. "I told you once that I for a loner you have a lot of strings. I won't be - I _can't_ be - the one that trips you up." Please understand Bruce, I don't want to hurt you. I love you I—think I just said that out loud, didn't I.

"You won't hurt me," he said, closing the distance between us. "Selina, we need each other."

"I do NOT need you," I nearly shouted. He'd hit a nerve there. I fight so hard to be strong, independent, and free. And yet I know what he's saying is true, I do need him.

"That's a matter of opinion, Pussycat." If it's possible for a human's jaw to come unhinged, mine did.

"Okay, I know that this is going to sound cliché: But _who_ are you and _what_ have you done with Bruce Wayne." Darn you Bruce, I'm trying to resist you and you're being irresistible. His mouth twitched in that way that says: I'm too good to smile, but just so you know I find the situation humorous…

"I'm the same person who you have been talking to for the last ten minutes."

"Yeah, but where's tall, dark, and grouchy. You know, Mr. We-can-do-this-my-way-or-the-hard-way."

"Aren't you one of the many people who are always telling me to lighten up?" There he goes with the twitching thing again. Makes his cheek dimple in an irritatingly attractive way.

"Well…yes, but dammit Bruce, now is _not_ the time to do so. This is a serious conversation," I said. I was steadily losing ground. And he was still twitching, "Would you stop that already?" Another near shout. So much for keeping it down.

"Stop what?" Oh. My. Gosh. He's playing innocent. There is definitely _something_ wrong with him.

"The twitchy smile thing." There goes the foot. _**breep**_. There went his Batcom, saved by the bell.

"I've gotta go, but don't think you're off the hook that easily. We will finish this," he said replacing his cowl. Ah, there he is, the Bat-breath we all know and love.

"Bruce, before you go, would you think on something for me?" He nodded. "If you had to choose between saving Gotham and saving me, would you be able too?" He paused, wanting to answer my question, but Gotham needed him. His answer would have to wait for another day. Next thing I knew, he was gone. He left the fire escape with a _thunk_.

Wait a minute. "_Thunk_"? Batman doesn't _thunk_. Now I know what you are thinking, curiosity killed the cat. I happen to have a slightly different version. My version goes: the cat was killed by curiosity. And since I have no intention of dying such a miserable death, I went to see what the "_thunk_" was. There on the fire escape was package. Now if this package had been left by Scarecrow or The Joker, I would have left well enough alone, but I was pretty sure that the noise I heard was Bruce dropping this as he left. Question was, did he leave on purpose or by accident? Only one way to find out. No sooner did I have it in my hands than I realized that it was gift. Holy cow, were we that close to Christmas already? I spent ten minutes looking for my calendar, which, when I finally found it, revealed that I had less than a week to go. So now Batman's giving me Christmas presents. Which would be great, except what did he expect in return.

S,

Thought you might be able to use this after the other night. No strings attached.

-B

Okay, so no strings attached, that's good. Probably was just doing his good deed for the night. Uh-huh, I believe that. Buttering me up is more like it. But then again, I was never one to look a gift cat in the mouth. Next question, would he mind if I didn't wait until Christmas. Oh heck with it, since when did I care what that flying rat thinks.

I have never really thought of Bruce as thoughtful person. I mean the guy spends his nights beating the tar out of thugs and maniacs. Not exactly a touchy-feely guy, if you know what I mean. However, if giving someone a fleece-lined, heat-retaining cat suit for Christmas isn't thoughtful, I don't know what is.

* * *

Later That Morning

_Briiiinnnggg. Brrriiiinggg_.... Whu-…. _Briiiinnnggg. Brrriiiinggg_…. Oh. Telephone…. _Briiiinnnggg. Brrrii-_…. Holly must've answered it. Good, means I can go back to sleep.

"Selina!" Holly shouted loud enough to wake the dead. "Phone's for you!" Unh, so much for going back to sleep. Without opening my eyes I fumbled around for the phone by my bed.

"Hello, this is Selina," I mumbled. "Oh, Leslie, do you know what time it is? Thought I told you not to call me before eleven."

.: Yes Selina, I know what time it is. Perhaps you should be asking yourself that question :.

I pushed myself up so I'd be able to see the clock. 11:36 glared at me accusingly.

"Oh," I groaned. I would welcome the "holiday break" that would start in the next few days. "My mistake. What did you need, you're not having trouble at the clinic?"

.: No, actually. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to the hospital's charity dinner with me :.

"The one on Christmas Eve at Wayne Manor?" After last night's…. discussion the last thing I wanted was to go to a party at _his_ house, but this was Leslie asking. Besides, I didn't want to have to retell my latest spat with the Bat to anyone just yet.

"What should I wear?"

.: Oh please Selina, I know you have something you can throw on :.

"The question was rhetorical, Leslie," I yawned into the phone. "I'll call you for details later, when I'll actually be able to remember them." There was a click and I put the phone back in the cradle. I contemplated getting up, decided against it, and returned to the world of the unconscious.

* * *

And here is the next blasphemous chapter. Sigh, editing this I realized that a lot of Bruce comes from the bright, campy, shark repellant, "Holy secret identity!", old-school Batman (The Animated series, anyone? Where Selina's *snicker* blonde). This I think is the worst one, from here on out the characterization improves slightly-and is not quite as laughable. This probably would've been better if I'd have written it in third person, Selina's thoughts read too much like a high school/college girl.

Shout outs:

**SingingBetty**- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of this.

**Starclipper01**- Thank you for the feedback. My friend said the same thing about Bruce being talky, that's my biggest problem. I think that's mostly because of the way I wrote his dialogue. They write him quite abit of dialogue in the comics, but it's always delivered in such a way that it feels monosyllabic (it also depends on which title your reading, if you know what I mean). I think my problem is that I didn't make him brusk enough when I first wrote this, and I'm too lazy go back and figure out how to make him say what I need him to say in a more Batmode-like way. ;D Sigh, poor Bruce, I think he's the most mangled character in this whole thing.


	3. A Gun in the Night

Christmas Eve

"Holly, have you seen my black dress?" I had 30 minutes until my ride got here and I was so far from ready that even I was worried.

"Which black dress? You have several," she shouted back. Then she shouted something else, but I couldn't here her.

"Hold on!" I grabbed a towel and started furiously drying my hair as I went to find my friend. "Now what was that you said, I couldn't hear you."

"I said it's not like you have a dress in any other color," she replied looking up from her book.

"I do too," I retorted.

"Then you never wear them." I started to reply, but there was a knock at the door. I rushed back to my room.

"If that's my ride tell then they're early," I yelled, applying the towel to my wet hair with a vengeance.

"Hey, you got a package Selina," Holly said as she entered my room a few minutes later.

"Just put it on my bed, I'll deal with it later tonight."

"You might want to take a look now, the delivery guy was from one of those upscale boutiques." I sighed, that girl had more curiosity than a cat.

"You can open it Holly, I've got to figure out what I'm going to wear," I said, dropping the towel and heading to the closet. A disgruntled marmalade shot out from underneath the wet rag a moment later. "Oops, sorry puss." I wanted to look perfect tonight. I was going to show Bruce that I didn't need him and was doing just ducky without him.

"Actually, I think you're supposed to wear this," Holly said. I turned to see her pull a breathtaking green dress out of the box.

"Hmm, satin. I wonder who…"

"Go on, get changed," Holly urged. "Unless you think you can plan another outfit before seven."

"Yipe!" I exclaimed, grabbing it. At the moment I didn't care who it was from, I could sort that our later. Right now I had to be ready in twenty minutes and I still had no clue what I was going to do with my hair.

"Beautiful," Holly said when I a few minutes later. I glowed, the dress was a deep green which I suspected went well with my eyes. The front met in a v-neck, which curved over my shoulders to a scooped back. I resisted the urge to twirl and see if the full-length skirt flared out like a bell. Next thing I knew Holly was bossing me around. "Sit down and let me work with your hair. Too bad it hasn't grown out a little longer, then I could really do something fancy."

"Here," she said, "I think you're supposed to wear these. You get the earrings. I'll put the necklace on." Whoever had bought this get-up had put a lot of planning into it. Emerald drops now hung on silver chains from my ears and at my throat. I pulled on some shoes and a coat, grabbed my purse, and rushed out the door.

* * *

Wayne Manor

So far, so good. I'd been at the party for nearly an hour and during that time I'd managed to keep from being cornered by the host. I left Leslie in a heated debate with some of her colleagues and mingled. It wasn't long before I ran into the Kents. Apparently, Clark is doing a story about Leslie's clinic and thought this might be a good time to talk with people who worked there. Which was what he was doing now. Lois and I just watched as he attempted to talk with my "date".

"So, what's going on with you and Bruce?" Lois, ever the reporter, was following up on our last conversation.

"Nothing," I replied coolly. I hoped.

"Well, that's obvious. Have you two reached some sort of agreement," she replied quietly. Darn it, why couldn't Kansas have asked me the question. Being a guy he would have taken my answer for what it was and not try to read between the lines like his wife.

"I told you, there's nothing going on with us."

"He doesn't seem to be happy with nothing," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You know the bad thing about being flexible is that it is way too easy to get your foot into your mouth.

"He's waiting for you. You can see it in the way he looks at you. Trust me I know the look. He's trying to figure out how to talk to you without you running or feeling cornered." Or biting off his head.

"You know as fascinating as this conversation is, I'm getting awfully thirsty. You want anything to drink?" I asked. Lois held up her current drink and shook her head with a smile. Reporters, they have to pry into everything, even if they can't get a story out of it. I made my way over to the refreshment table and managed to get caught up in a conversation with a nurse I knew.

"Do you feel a draft, Selina," she said suddenly. "I just felt a strong breeze." I started to reply, but was cut off.

"Excuse me Selina." It was Barbara. I backed into the doorway behind me to let her past. Right into the man standing there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I…" I began. "Bruce!"

"Selina," he said, "you should really watch where you're going."

He was teasing me. _Bruce Wayne_ was _teasing_ me!

"Maybe you need to be more aware of your surroundings." I spun on my heel to storm off, but certain people had other ideas about that.

"Oh no, you don't." Grayson materialized out of thin air right behind Bruce. "You know the rules," he continued pointing up. Mistletoe. I briefly fantasized grabbing the plant and stuffing it down Dick's miserable throat. But the Selina Kyle the public knew would die for a chance to get caught in a liplock with billionaire Bruce Wayne. I stepped closer to him.

"Gotta stay in character," I said under my breath.

"Certainly," he breathed. And next thing I knew he was kissing me. It wasn't a light peck on the cheek either. It was a sweep-you-off-your-feet, hair-raising, bend-you-over-backwards smackeroo.

"Wow," I said as he drew away. Then I grew painfully aware of the people watching. "Well Bruce," I continued loud enough for everyone to hear, "you certainly know how to make a girl's toes curl." With that I walked away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

He kissed me. Now I know I shouldn't be making a big deal about this. After all, we kissed before plenty of times. However, before I was the one who kissed first, and it had always been on my own terms. This time though _he_ had taken _me_ off guard. Not to say I didn't like it… Because I did. Which was why I had retreated to the balcony as soon as he was looking the other way. Wouldn't keep him away for long, but here in the shadows at least he could confront me in private.

"You should wear green more often, brings out your eyes." There he was right on cue.

"So, you are the one I have to thank."

"Yes and no. I didn't pick it out, but I have a feeling I paid for it," he replied. "Someone set us up."

"I know, the mistletoe wasn't there ten minutes ago," I said. I known that this was all planned the instant I saw the smirk on Dick's wretched face.

"Dick and Barbara were obviously the masterminds. They involved Lois, Clark, and possibly Alfred and Leslie."

"Always the detective."

"Not always," Bruce said. "Selina…I'm tired of being…alone." He said the last word carefully. I knew it wasn't easy for him to say that, and I could only imagine how hard painful it had been for him to finally admit it to himself. "Before, being alone was just a fact of my life… something I couldn't change. I didn't think there was anyone…who would want to, uh…share me with Batman. But you, you're different. You understand why I do what I do. And you—you're in love with that part of me also."

"Bruce," I paused, swallowing convulsively, "we know it won't work. We already tried."

"Not very hard." He was right behind me. I could feel his breath on my ear. His hands on my arms were warm. I wanted to lean back, wanted to give in. Desperately. "Selina, please come back."

"I can't," I choked out, turning to face him. "Bruce, if you knew what I know. What loving me could…would make you, you'd hate me." I backed away from him. It wasn't far before I ran into the balcony railing, but a few feet between us was better than a few inches.

"What in the world are you talking about Selina." By then I was safely seated on the stone balustrade. "You aren't making any sense."

Realization hit me like a bolt. He was right, this whole situation was absurd. For the first time I began to seriously think that the only way to change things was to tell him what he would do. Before I could say anything though there was a gunshot in the distance behind us. I started turning when ten-thousand kinds of pain exploded in my left shoulder. I knew I was falling backwards, but could do nothing to stop my descent.

"Selina!" Bruce's voice called to me, a thin beam of light shining through my pain. "I've got you." Oh good, knowing I'll bleed to death rather than meet my end as a pancake on your driveway is so comforti…

* * *

Okay, I know I'm awful. I get people started on a story and then I leave you in the middle for weeks. So here's the next part of my first little fan fic trip. Its fun to read my old writing and see how much my writing has changed over the years.

Oh, and kudos to anyone who knows what Batman story arc I was responding to/mimicking when I wrote the "Please come back" moment...

Please R&R and keep looking I'll try to have the next part typed and edited soon-ish...plus, visit my profile to find my FictionPress website, I'm starting to add stuff to that tonight.


	4. Merry Christmas

When Bruce Wayne entered the room, soaked in blood and carrying the unconscious Selina Kyle the only person who wasn't surprised was Clark Kent. His enhanced hearing had picked up the faint gunshot, as well as the sound of a bullet impacting flesh, and his friend's voice. All sounds which the music and several half-deaf knickerbockers had drowned out. He'd already been moving across the room when Bruce not-quite-rushed in. A wave of panic spread towards him as people noticed the besmeared billionaire and began to rush about, drawing the attention of those nearby them, until the whole room had erupted, like a basalt volcano.

"Come on everyone, let him through," Clark shouted as he tried to clear a path between Bruce and the doctors. "Lois call 9-1-1," he called over his shoulder.

"Already on it Smallville," she shouted back as Dick joined him in navigating the sea of panic.

"Alfred," the aforementioned Nightwing began, "get these people out of the room." Somehow Alfred managed to communicate to the crowd that as it was very likely that the assassin had already left there was no need to for panic and the guests either needed to wait calmly downstairs for the police to arrive.

"What happened?" Clark asked, when Bruce had handed Selina over to Leslie.

"Someone must be trying to get to me. And either they are an extremely bad shot or they're trying to play games," Bruce answered in his usual calm and detached manner, his heartbeat told Clark otherwise. It was almost romantic, in a sad and twisted way. Oddly, the dark glower that Clark associated with Bruce's Bat-mode hadn't quite solidified. Almost like, a part of him was fighting the change from Bruce to crimefight. The only sure thought he was thinking was, Who would know?

"Look Bruce, you should go to the hospital," Clark said quietly. "Nightwing can sit in the cave and monitor things for one night. No, I mean it. You'll be distracted and just be danger to yourself if anything should happen. Trust me, I know." Bruce started to protest, but what Clark had said got to him. The man was right, after all, Clark had been through this before. "Besides, didn't you tell me that even crime takes a break for Christmas?" And for the first time in a long time Batman gave way to Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Gotham Memorial Hospital

Christmas Day

I'm floating in darkness. Somewhere, I hear someone moaning, it takes awhile for me to realize that it's me. But I can't feel anything. _Am I dead?_ I decide that the best way to find out is to open my eyes and take a look. Bad idea. In one flash of bright light all the pain comes flooding back.

"Nope, definitely not dead," I mutter. I hear a chuckle. Bruce. I open my eyes again, the light isn't quite as bright as it was before. To the side I can see the rosy glow—is it sunset or sunrise—on the curtains. Either way, what was he doing here? Shouldn't he be holed up in the Batcave, trying to solve this as usual? Or beating the evidence out of some poor lackey? Bruce doesn't do non-constructive things, especially not when there is a crazy, cat-hating, trigger happy maniac out and about.

"How do you figure that?" Great, he's trying to be funny.

"Well, if I were dead, I don't think I'd hurt this much," I began. "And secondly, if I am dead, then God looks an awful lot like my ex-boyfriend." He grinned, not just smirked, Bruce—Batman—gave me a full-fledged smile.

Wow.

Talk about taking my breath away. He should do it more often—when I'm not in pain. Then I realized that he looked relieved. He had actually been worried about me?

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on patrol?" I asked so quietly he had to bend down.

"It's Christmas, you know things are usually quiet during the holidays. Besides, I don't think I would have been much use to anyone last night," he said looking away.

"Bruce," I said sleepily, he looked at me—was that concern? "Tell Leslie that she's going to have to find a new date. I'm tired of getting shot." I joked, wearily. He just looked at me, in a way he never had before. He'd been thinking last night, I could tell. "Merry Christmas Bruce." I could feel myself drifting off, but I smiled. Maybe things would work out my way after all. Just before I fell asleep I heard Bruce's voice come quietly,

"Merry Christmas Selina."

* * *

This is not the end...I repeat, for those of you panicking like I would be, ;D This is not the end.

It's a bit short I'll admit, but I didn't want to get into the second part of this story arc in the same chapter. I know, I was mean to leave ya'll at that cliff hanger, but you knew I wouldn't kill of Catwoman. A couple of Hush references up there...And I think "God must look an awful lot like my ex-boyfriend" has to be one of my favorite lines that I've ever written (even if it's not very original).

Real quick...I'm thinking about starting a little something on Fiction Press account to help people out with writing prompts (it's so hard to find good ones online). Basically, what I"m thinking about doing is posting four or five words (adjectives and nouns) on a semi-regular basis to help people exercise their wiriting skills. I'd also be posting my own story (which is where the semi-regular part comes in). Give me a line and let mw know what you think. I'll put a poll up. If you like the idea, come lemme know. Figured I put this little blurb on my Fan Fic account because I have a larger audience her, but the actual piece would be on Fiction Press.

And as always, please R&R!!!


	5. Past and Future

Wayne Manor

Two weeks later

I woke up with a pounding headache and a feeling f fatigue that told me I'd been dreaming again. Nightmaring, actually, it that's a word. Something I'm told I'd been doing every night for the last two weeks. I open my eyes, disoriented for a moment, feeling just as I had when I first woke up three days ago.

"Whu-Where am I?" Okay, not the most intelligent way I could have said it, but at least I was to the point.

"Ah, Ms. Kyle, you're awake," came the unmistakable British accent. Wow, Bruce must've learned the art of stating the obvious from his butler.

"Yes, I'm awakw," my brain had started functioning and I realized where I was, "and right now I wanna know why I'm in Wayne Manor."

"Seeing that whoever shot you is still at large, Master Bruce felt that you would be safer here than at the hospital," Alfred replied. "He had you brought here as soon as you could be moved.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"You've been heavily sedated for the last week and a half. You were having violent nightmares, it was the only way we could keep you calm enough for your shoulder to heal.

"Oh."

"Good morning, Miss Kyle." The butler is almost as scary as Bruce when it come to timing.

"Good morning Alfred."

"Coffee, tea, or juice this morning Miss."

"Juice, and I'll be taking breakfast in the kitchen," I answered stretching gingerly. _Phew_, was that me? "And I think I'll take a shower before breakfast."

"Very good, Miss." No, 'Are you sure you're up to it'_._ No, 'Maybe tomorrow'. Just, 'Very good, Miss'. I think I'm starting to like this guy. The shower was wonderful, despite the fact that being able to successfully manipulate only one arm made some things difficult. My hair would have to wait until tomorrow.

When I finally got to the kitchen, there was breakfast. Juice, toast, and all that eggs and baconey goodness associated with a good breakfast. With Gotham's top newspapers sitting nearby. Good grief, did he _iron_ them?! A girl could get used to this sort of treatment.

"I trust you are feeling better."

"Much," I said as I clumsily attempted to butter my toast. Halfway through I lost patience and started stuffing it in my mouth. "Where's Bruce?" I mumbled, my mouth full of toast.

"Master Bruce was taking a stroll about the grounds last I checked. Shall I get your coat?" There was the perfect British butler again. And I don't mean that in a condescending way, he really seems perfect.

"Yes, thank you Alfred," I replied. I hadn't seen much of Bruce these last few days. He was either busy with Wayne Enterprises or hunting down my stalker. I groaned inwardly, boy did I have some things to tell him. And I don't think he'll like much of it. I wandered outside, preoccupied with how I would tell him I deliberately hurt him and pushed him away. For a good reason, maybe, but it still didn't make what I did any better in my eyes.

I have no idea why I ended up where I ended up, but there I was at the grave of his parents. Thomas and Martha Wayne's names blared at me like a neon sign. I'd avoided coming here before. Mainly because I had always tried my best to help him forget his parents deaths. In my mind, he'd suffered enough for something that wasn't his fault and someone needed to help him let go.

"Hello, um, I'm Selina. And well, I know it's weird, me talking to you since you're dead. But, I really wish I could talk to you, because there's something I have to tell Bruce, and to be honest, I don't think he's going to like it one bit. So, I'm hoping that by going over it now it'll be easier to tell him." I feel like a complete and total idiot. Still, I have this picture of the Waynes nodding at me and waiting for more. "First of all, you have a great son. I think if you were alive, you'd be proud of him. Of course, he'd be a completely different person, but that's not the point." With the image of Martha Wayne smiling, I go on to tell them about our very first meeting, so many years ago. I tell them about every late night chase and alley flirtation. I told them how totally and completely their son had captured my heart. Then I told them about Hush, when things really got moving. The thrill of capturing the Bat. My relief when I discovered that the two men who moved me like no others were actually one and the same.

"Everything was going great. I think he was starting to really trust me. Then one night, just as things started to rain down, I got a visitor. Called herself Shadow-Cat. Yeah, I know the name sounds like one of those ridiculous somethings out of a comic book. Anyway, she told me she was from the future. Convinced me too, she knew things I haven't even told Bruce. This future she came from was a wreck. Apparently, after several years of wedded bliss I was killed. Remember that creep I told you about, the Joker? Well, he's the one who does the dirty deed. My death…drove Bruce insane, he grew obsessed with vengeance and became the very thing he'd fought for so many years. It got so bad that Ra's al Ghul got Superman to bring him my body and put me in a Lazarus pit. They were hoping I'd be able to stop Bruce. And I did, but I had to kill him to do that. Shadow-Cat told me I had to drive him away. She told me exactly how to do it. 'Just one word,' she said 'Hush'. At the time I didn't know what that meant, I do now.

"Knowing what she told how could I continue a relationship with him? Her plan worked perfectly, or so I thought. But apparently it didn't change things, because now she's back and she's trying to kill me this time," I paused. "Thing is I'm starting to think the only person who can change things is Bruce. I've realized that I can't do this by myself," I stopped.

I had that tingling sensation at the back of my neck that told me I was being watched. By two different people. Somehow I knew one was Bruce, I could always tell when he was watching (normally with thousands of dollars in my hand) and the other…the other was Shadow-Cat. Without anymore warning the latter burst from her hiding spot and came at me. She must have sensed me becoming aware of her.

"What is it with you?" she screeched. She was angry, and it made her clumsy. I avoided her easily. "Why won't you give up? Why won't you let him go."

"Because he's seen me at my worst, " I began as we started trading blows. I managed to keep use of my injured left arm to a minimum, but it was still on fire. However, when you're fighting for your life you kind of forget that. 'And he still loves me."

"Seen you at your worst! Not even you knew how low you could get, not until you killed him." Her fighting style was familiar. Where had I seen it before? Had to keep her talking, couldn't let her see that I was favoring my arm. Dammit Bruce, why are you just standing there?

"What makes you think you know all about me?" I grunted.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Puss?" she said, putting her face inches from mine. I stared into her green eyes and suddenly it dawned on me. All the pieces were put together instantly. Unfortunately while I was having my epiphany, I created an opening for her. One she used to exploit my weakness.

Suddenly all I could think about was mind numbing pain. She had me pinned on the ground, and she was beyond reasoning with. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow. It never came. I felt him drag her off of me, heard her say his name. I expected to open my eyes to see them fighting. Instead I found him holding her by the throat against the headstone. His other fist was draw back.

She'd given up, she wanted him to kill her.

"Bruce, let me go," I pleaded. I'd traveled this road once before, I'd stood between Batman and vengeance and failed. This time I couldn't fail, for my sake and for his.

"No, end it now Bruce," she whispered. I place my hands over his fist.

"Look at her Burce, she's not who you think she is," I continued. How often had he seen me like that? How often had he tried to decipher what I was feeling using just my mouth and eyes. Surely he'd recognize me. He reached out to touch her face.

"Selina?" he questioned her. That's it Bruce. She was crying now. He drew her close, holding her tightly to him. "I forgive you." That's it, now let her go.

He did. My future self dashed off crying.

"What took you so long?" I muttered.

"You were doing alright until just then. You okay?"

"I'll manage," I said. "Bruce…"

"Every word," he cut me off. Shame heated my cheeks and I looked down. Now, he may be Batman, the man without feeling. But deep down Bruce Wayne has an innate knowledge of how to comfort others. Kind of wasted most of the time. "I forgive you too." Now it was my turn to cry. He tilted my face up so I had to look into his eyes.

He has gorgeous blue eyes, but don't tell him that I said that.

"Don't cry, Selina," he said. Then he kissed me. Had the same effect as out last kiss. I've never had anyone affect me the way Bruce does. And I like it, I thought as I brought my good arm up around his neck. We both shifted closer as the kiss deepened. Finally, though, pain caused me to draw away.

"Your shoulder?" he sounded concerned.

"Actually, I'd forgotten about that. But you are standing on my foot," I replied. He took my hand and we began to head back to the house.

"Ironic isn't it," he began "I end up the victim of the same treatment I've used to protect myself. Only you were the one trying to protect me, this time. It really was sweet of you," he grinned, "unnecessary, but sweet."

"Unnecessary! Bruce, you become the very thing you fight every night. You make the Joker look _sane_, and you're twice as dangerous. Honestly, you have away to stop every member of the JLA, except for yourself. You should have seen the look in her eyes, Bruce…" I wore a path in the grass as I ranted and raved for the next five minutes. What I heard myself say made little sense to me, and probably made no sense at all to Bruce. But he stood, watching, listening and smirking until I finally shut up.

"Selina," he said, "just stop for a minute and listen." I ground to a halt. "I know this going to sound slightly beside the point, but humor me." I nodded. "First of all, what do you think killing me would do to you mentally?" Great, he was analyzing me and I had agreed to humor him.

"I'd go mad."

"Yes. And since the reason you killed me was because I'd decided to do a world takeover deal, or whatever, because you'd been killed you would…"

"Feel guilty because my death was what had destroyed you…And this is going." He held up a hand.

"Add to that the fact that your sanity would already be fragile due to the effects of the Lazarus pit…"

"And I'd be truly in insane. Obsessed with the idea of redeeming myself and saving you. I'd decide that there was only one way to do both, self-sacrifice. Which I apparently take to a literal when denying my feelings didn't work," I concluded. Ha, he wasn't the only one who could do the brilliant conclusion thing. "If this supposed to make me feel better, it isn't."

"When you go to the store, do you look at everything? I'll bet not. You'll be drawn to certain items and not even notice others," I stared at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Everyone is like that, it's why some people love a movie and others hate it. It's why there are Republicans and Democrats. Our view is slanted, selective. Going through the day we notice some things and pass over or ignore others. People like Joker, Two-Face, Riddler have views that are slanted to their obessesion. Logically so does—what was it?—Shadow-Cat."

"Again I ask, 'What does this have to do with anything?'" I had this awful feeling, like the answer was obvious and I still didn't see it.

"She's not telling us the whole story. There are details she's overlooked and things she doesn't know and other things she's forgotten."

"There's more to the story." I got it. It was embarrassing that it took so long to get, though. Still, I couldn't help but be proud that I was in love with a genius.

"Exactly," Bruce said. "So, how about we continue this discussion inside where it's warm and then I"ll get Alfred to drive you home?"

"You aren't worried about Shadow-Cat?"

"I don't think she'll be bothering you again," he said. I slipped my hand into his again as we headed inside.

* * *

I think (but I could be wrong) that this isthe most off-character and cheesy that this thing gets. Ugh, I was groaning as I typed this up. I didn't even bother fixing it. But someday, when I'm able to take this and use it in some completely unrelated story, it'll be awesome. Anyways, here's the next chap, sorry it's taken me so long. I've been a little upset with DC lately (if you don't know why, I'm not telling).

And for the record I love Kitty Pryde, but Selina herself would think the name was ridiculous so that's how I wrote it.

Please R&R.


	6. Together

Two Weeks Later

Selina Wayne stood at the door of the house she would one day be mistress of. For her it had been years since she has even seen her home. For the Selina that actually belonged in this time it had been a week and a half since she had last been here. Selina raised a trembling hand to the knocker. Just weeks ago her sanity had been returned to her.

"I forgive you," he had said, his breath hot on her ear. With those words he'd shown her the path back to herself. And right now she was afraid that when the door before her opened the pain that this place held for her would drive her back over the edge. _Get a grip Selina,_ she told herself, _thinking like this isn't helping the situation. You _have _to do this._ She knocked. The door opened and there stood Alfred, just as she remembered him.

"Hello, Alfred," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Miss Kyle, thank goodness you're safe," the butler began, but then he noticed the bold streak of white in her hair. His manner grew colder. After all, this was the woman who had tried to kill Miss Selina. "I'm sorry, Master Bruce is not receiving guests, he is busy." Alfred started to close the door, Selina stopped him.

"I need to speak to…Bruce," she choked the name out as she held back a sob. "It's about my—I mean Selina's—disappearance." He paused in his action, grabbing the door in her hand she said, "I'm coming in whether you like it or not, Alfred." The steel in her voice told him she was serious. Alfred wisely decided to let Master Bruce deal with her.

"This way miss," he said, turning to lead her to the Batcave.

"Alfred—you don't know how good it is to see you…" she stopped, she had been about to say 'alive', "again," she finished. Then she did something no one had ever done to him. She hugged him. The butler was very much taken aback. She pulled away quickly. "He's downstairs, right?" she said.

"Yes miss," Alfred replied, and before he realized what he was doing he said, "I'm sure you know the way." Selina did know the way. She knew better than she knew almost anything—the only thing she knew better was the dark man she would find there.

Selina sighed, why had her memory chosen today of all days to update itself. Todays was the day that everyone avoided Bruce Wayne. Everyone but her, that is. Selina had always refused to let January 21st become sort of holy day. She honored it because it was important to her husband. But she refused to let his parent's death ruin her day or his. Which meant actually talking to Bruce instead of letting him go into himself. Over time, Bruce had some to see her wisdom and Hell Month had become a thing of the past. Unfortunately she was in that past right now. And she didn't think he'd be happy to see her even if today wasn't January 21st. But she didn't know if she had time to wait until tomorrow.

He was at the computer, compiling his note's on Selina Kyle's disappearance. She stopped at the edge of the stairs, realizing that while she had rehearsed everything else she had to say, she hadn't figured out how to make her presence known without getting bones broken.

"I already told you, Alfred, I'm not hungry," Bruce said, his eyes still on the computer screen. Selina smiled, she had heard that so often.

"Has Alfred been able to get you to eat anything since Selina disappeared?" She stood her ground as Bruce turned and stormed over to her. And as he slammed her up against the wall, she only winced inwardly.

"Where. Is. She? " His grip on her arms tightened.

"Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question? They were the Cat and the Bat again, dancing the dance they'd danced for years. How she had missed it.

"I swear, if you've done anything to her I'll…"

"If she were dead, I wouldn't be here, Lover," she spat. They were so close. "Now, are we going to discuss this like civilized people? Or do I have to tell you what I know while I'm pinned to the wall?" For a moment, Selina forgot when she was--in fact, she forgot everything but the man kissing her. For a moment, she imagined that they were years from now, making up after a fight or relaxing after a training session. But Selina Wayne was a haunted woman tormented by both the past and the future. She pulled away, shaking. She hit the wall.

"Do you know what it's like to have Alfred answer the door? What it's like being down here and not having Dick and Tim and Cassie's costumes staring at you accusingly? Her head dipped down. "Even in your madness you mourned them. Made their costumes into relics that blamed me for being unable to save those I cared about. I understand you now, Bruce, better than you think." She fit so easily into his arms. Part of Bruce cried that he didn't have time for this, but the rest of him knew that she wouldn't be able to tell him anymore until she finished crying.

"Help me Selina, what so you know?" he finally asked.

***

People who try kidnapping me usually end up regretting it.

For example?

Well, there was this one guy, a government agent. I affectionately think of him as Dave. He tried forcing me to work for him. Ended up with a busted knee. And then there was that time that with Scarecrow. I eventually set him on fire. And let's not get into what I did to Harley Quinn. If you ask me she and Poison Ivy are both…Well, anyways, my point is that I don't do the whole damsel-in-distress this very well.

And I was having a particularly fun time deciding what I would do with my latest captor. From a description I'd heard from Bruce I'd figured out that this guy was Hush. And the while Lois Lane might be thinking, "Wait, until my husband gets here and kicks you butt," my train of thought was "Wait until my boyfriend sets me free and I kick your butt." However, anyone who has seen a superhero movie knows that voicing said thoughts rarely gets anyone anywhere. So I'd have to wait until "my boyfriend" got her. And I sure hoped he'd bring me a set of claws.

***

All his life Bruce Wayne had been haunted by a nightmare. It plagued him especially in the days leading up to the anniversary of his parent's death. The setting and the characters are always the same. Or they were at least until last night. Last night, though the place was the same, the rest was different. In the new dream, he took his father's place. Selina, his mother's. And the child between them was a little girl with bright green eyes. It began with them laughing, when suddenly, the Joker materialized of thin air pointing a gun at them. As is often the case with such dream, Bruce was unable to move as he watched the Joker gun down his wife and child. The last scene he saw before he woke was himself in an alley, once again kneeling in the blood of his loved ones. The dream, coming on the eve of January 21st seemed like an omen. As did the presence of the woman next to him. He was taking a risk letting Shadow Cat come with him. She might be Selina, but this Selina was different from the one he knew. She was unpredictable in a possibly unhinged way. He should have asked Dick to come with him instead. But some inner voice told him that this was something that she needed to do.

***

Does this guy ever shut up? He's been going on and one ever since I woke up here. Mostly about his childhood, which _might_ be rather interesting except I've been here long enough to have heard every story twenty times. This guy is definitely not winning any kidnapper brownie points. I already mentioned that I don't make a very good victim. Nor do I do very well when I'm bored.

Could be worse I guess. I could be wearing heels and a dress.

Both of us jumped at the sound of glass shattering. Finally. Batman to the rescue. Unfortunately, they ended up behind me, and I could only listen as their fight carried them into the next room. So I get to do my favorite thing in the world some more: sit there, _waiting_. And wonder why he couldn't have brought someone along to untie me.

A familiar form suddenly appeared outside of the window. Shadow Cat, being me of course, take the time to open the window.

"Which side are you on now," I demanded. She didn't say a word, just moved behind me. I heard the familiar sound of claws unsheathing and the ropes around my wrists were gone. I ignored the pain as blood was finally allowed to flow freely again, instead I began to fumble with the bindings around my ankles. "Took you long enough," I muttered, unwrapping the cords. Soon as I was up, Shadow Cat—Selina—headed towards the window. "No," I said, "we don't run away like the helpless girlfriend." The other me looked at me for a moment, then grinned. We could hear gunshots in the other room, rushed in with no other plan that to keep him shooting until he ran out of bullets. And hopefully not get shot in the process.

I could go into the amazing thrill of working with myself. Of knowing every move she would make and knowing she could read me the same way, but it would take too long to do the feeling justice. Suffice it to say I've never felt like that before and never again.

I still don't know how it happened. Bruce had just gotten himself thrown down the stairs, Selina was dazedly picking herself up on my left. And me? Well, I was the one who ended up facing the guy who still had two bullets left.

Lucky me.

To make things worse, I was frozen. It was not so much that I couldn't move, but that something told me I wasn't supposed to move. That I was to stay there—pardon the pun—even if it killed me. And as I watched him pull the trigger, the same voice told me I wasn't going to die today. I could hear Bruce shouting as he clambered up the stairs. I felt the force of something hit me, but it wasn't the bullets. It was my other self. She shoved me down, taking the bullets in her back. Her face went eerily blank, then she smiled and she was gone. We both hit the floor and I could hear two sets of footsteps. One running away from me and one towards. Bruce hauled her body off of me, for a moment we just stared at each other, our minds still processing what had just happened.

"She finally redeemed herself," I said at last. A tear trickled from under his mask. That's when I realized I was crying too. "You should go after him." Bruce stood, leaning down to help me up.

"He's long gone," he said, looking in the direction Elliot had fled. Suddenly, he pulled me close and kissed me hungrily. And I have to say in that moment, I kind of liked being the girlfriend. I pulled off the cowl, working my fingers into his hair, I kissed him back. For a long moment we remained like that, then I pulled away and let my cheek rest against his shoulder. "Let's go home," he whispered in my ear.

***

_Bring_.

Whu—

_Bring._

Haven't I had this dream before?

_Bring._

Maybe it will go away.

_Bring._

What time is it?

_Bring._

"Good grief Bruce, it's five a.m." Just a few hours ago Bruce had deposited a very sleepy me at my fire escape. You would think that people got the message.

Maybe I should send out an email: Do not wake up Catwoman unless you want your innards extricated through you navel.

Hmm, that might do the trick.

"Can we talk?" Ooh, something must be bothering. I felt awful for snapping at him, almost.

"Let me guess, you're at the coffee shop just across the street," I joked.

"Actually, no. I'm still in bed."

"Wow, that bad." Bad dream maybe? Alfred had mentioned them once. I remember being little and how good it felt to have my mom listen while I talked out my nightmares. That was a long, long time ago, before my sixth birthday. Still, it applied to now. "Talk away. And if you keep it interesting I might not fall asleep on you." And talk away he did. To tell you the truth, I've never heard Bruce utter so many words at the same time. He started out by telling about the night his parent's died. And the nightmares that began. Now I knew the Waynes had died tragic deaths, but somehow I managed not to know that Bruce had watched as his parents were torn away from him.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry." I bit my lip, I was not going to cry. Not yet. This was about him right now.

"Every time the dream is the same," he went on. "I can't change anything, but the other night the people changed. It was you and me and a little girl with your eyes." He paused. "Joker came out of nowhere and shot you both while I could only stand there. Just like with my parents." Was that the moment my future self had spoken of? Could Bruce have dreamed about what would happen? "And then tonight, just now, it changed again…" Another pause. You have to applaud the man, this was the longest speech I'd heard him utter that wasn't forced or Bat-business. "I stopped him tonight, Selina.

"We stopped him."

"We'll always stop him," I replied.

"I know." He stopped. "Selina...Hush said that when I saw you die, part of me would die too. He was right, there has only been one woman who has really held my heart. I locked that part of myself away after my parents dies. It was too hurt to risk exposing again. and yet, despite my best efforts, you broke in. You were the first to touch me and remind me that I still had one. I don't know if we could ever have more than we've been already had. I don't know especially after all of this, if you'd ever want anymore from me. Tonight I'm only sure of one ting. Whatever the future holds, wherever my life take me...I will love you. Always."

With those words, I saw our whole world change. Doors opened and suddenly I knew we were entering strange and dangerous territory for us. But then again, hadn't it only been a matter of time. This night we were crossing a threshold that was just one of many. And yes it was scary considering who we both were, but we'd already proved that together we could do what was impossible to do apart.

"Took you long enough," I said, smiling.

* * *

And there you have it. And i was wrong...the OOC-ness only got worse. Although the Dave and Scarecrow stuff is true.

Two interesting little tidbits. I had no idea that the events in _Heart of Hush_ were going to happen, but I find it funny that I predicted Hush kidnapping and using Selina to get to Bruce (though it was kind of obvious). Yes, yes, I stole that last little speech from Detective Comics 850 (Oh yeah!) and added into my ending. Anybody else recognize that last phrase of Bruce's? From, oh I don't know, the _Death of Superman_? I think DC's gonna play on that again as they have to go through convincing people that Bruce is really back. Sigh, I can't wait until April.

Also, for those of you who don't get it. the whole "cafe across the street thing" is a little shout out to Chris Dee's _Cat-Tales. _Bruce always seems to be calling people at unholy hours and asking them to meet at a nearby cafe to talk. If you a Bruce/Selina fan and haven't read CT yet, I'm sorry for you, go Google it...you won't regret it. ;D

And that it where I leave this mess of a story. Enjoy it for what it's worth, laugh at the corniness and the rudimentary writing and go read some of my newer (and better) stuff. R&R if you like.


End file.
